cavaliereoscurofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Joker
Il Joker 'è l'arcinemico di Batman. La sua prima apparizione risale al 1940 con Batman #1 dove appare nella seconda storia (The Joker) e nell'ultima (The Revenge of The Joker) ed è rimasto sempre popolare come la nemesi di Batman. All'inizio Joker è descritto come un goffo sociopatico che uccide per divertimento, poi nel 1955-1960 viene descritto come un killer professionista spietato e psicopatico. Joker è la causa di molte tragedie nella vita di Batman, come la paralisi di Barbara Gordon (Batgirl/Oracolo), la morte di Jason Todd (il secondo Robin/Cappuccio Rosso) e la morte della seconda moglie di Jim Gordon, Sarah Essen. Il Joker ha avuto numerose apparizioni sia nel piccolo che nel grande schermo. Per ricordare i principali abbiamo Cesar Romero nella serie del 1960; Jack Nicholson nel film "Batman" del 1989; David U. Hodges nel film "Batman Forever"; Mark Hamill nella serie animata e in "Batman Arkham Asylum" e "Batman Arkham City"; il grande Heath Ledger ha interpretato Joker nel 2006 per "Il Cavaliere Oscuro" di Cristopher Nolan e che ha vinto un Oscar (postumo) per la sua performance. Il Joker si è posizionato primo nella lista dei 50 più grandi cattivi della storia del cinema e ,per anni (anche nell'ultimo del 2012), primo tra i personaggi dei fumetti più amati di tutti i tempi. Storia Origini In ''Batman # 168 ''si rivela che Joker era un criminale conosciuto come Cappuccio Rosso che però cadde in una vasca di elementi chimici e ,quando si risvegliò, si ritrovò con la pelle bianca, un sorriso buffo e i capelli verdi. Anche se sono state date molte storie sulle origini del Joker non è stata mai stabilita una definitiva. Non si conosce il suo vero nome (in The Killing Joke di Alan Moore si ritrova il più citato) Quest'ultima storia lo dipinge come un ingegnere che lavora a un impianto chimico dopo un lavoro di comico fallito. Nel disperato tentativo di mantenere la moglie Jeannie incinta, l'uomo accetta ad aiutare due criminali, dove tutti sono vestiti come il loro leader, Cappuccio Rosso. L'uomo viene però informato dalla polizia che la moglie e il figlio sono morti in un incidente domestico. L'uomo è disperato ,ma continua ad essere un criminale. Durante il loro "grande colpo" vengono tutti uccisi tranne lui durante una sparatoria. Il futuro Joker però si ritrova di fronte a Batman. Per scappare l'uomo cade in una vasca di agenti chimici. Dopo essersi risvegliato si toglie il cappuccio e vede il suo volto bianco, le sue labbra rosse, i suoi capelli verdi e questo ,unito al suo lavoro fallito e alla moglie della famiglia, lo fa impazzire trasformandolo nel Joker. Nella storia "Push Back" (Batman: Gotham Knights #50-55) c'è un testimone delle sue origini, Edward Nigma/Enigmista che racconta che la moglie del Joker era stata uccisa da dei criminali e che lui è stato costretto a pagare il reato impazzendo. In questa versione il suo nome è Jack. In Batman Confidential (#7-12) lui è un criminale di nome Cappuccio Rosso di cui vero nome è Jack, scocciato del suo lavoro tenta perfino il suicidio. Un giorno però incontra una cameriera di nome Harleen Quinzel che lo convince a trovare qualcosa per cui vivere. Dopo che Batman irrompe uno dei suoi posti di lavoro Jack diventa ossessionato dall'Uomo Pipistrello. Durante un ballo Joker ferisce Lorna Shore costringendo Batman a lanciare un Battarang che sfregia l'uomo. Durante la sua fuga da Batman viene catturato da dei mafiosi che lo torturano in un impianto chimico. Jack però uccide tutti i suoi assalitori ,ma cade in una vasca di agenti chimici piena di sostanze chimiche antidepressive che ne cambiano l'aspetto rendedolo simile a quello di un clown, completanto la trasformazione in Joker. Nessuna di queste storie è sicura. Lo stesso Joker conferma che lui mente così tante volte sul suo passato che perfino lui ora è confuso. In The Killing Joke dice "''Prima mi ricordo in un modo, poi in un altro... ma se ho intenzione di avere un passato, preferisco sia a scelta multipla!". Carriera Criminale Nel primo numero della serie Joker organizza numerose rapine "con omicidio" e nessuna delle sue vittime si salva anche se circondata dalla polizia. Ognuna delle sue vittime muore con un sorriso stampato in faccia. All'inizio Batman esita ad intervenire ,ma quando gli omicidi diventano più frequenti interviene (lasciando però fuori Robin). Joker si traveste da poliziotto per uccidere la sua vittima successiva. Batman combatte Joker ,ma perde e il pazzo rapisce Robin. Batman però salva Dick e ,assieme, i due battono il criminale che finisce in galera. In The Killing Joke, inoltre, il clown principe del crimine spara a Barbara Gordon (ossia Batgirl), rendendola paralitica, e uccide la moglie di Gordon, che impazzisce. Poi il pazzo fa una foto all'uomo aggiungendo "basta solo un giorno cattivo...". Batman aiuta a far tornare in se Gordon e affronta la sua nemesi, che viene di nuovo portato ad Arkham Asylum. Nella saga Morte in Famiglia ,inoltre, Joker uccide il secondo Robin (ossia Jason Todd) assieme alla madre biologica del ragazzo. Prima lo picchia con un piede di porco, poi lo lega assieme alla donna e li fa saltare in aria. Joker ,inoltre, rivela una volta che Jason è tornato in vita che aveva organizzato lui stesso la falsa morte della madre e l'omicidio in carcere del padre, definendolo il suo burrattino. La sua psicologa ad Arkham Asylum ,la giovane e bella dottoressa Harleen F. Quinzel, viene manipolata dal Joker che la fa innamorare di se. La ragazza, pazza d'amore verso il Joker, diventa così il braccio destro del pazzo e la sua fidanzata, con il nome di Harley Quinn (storpiatura del suo nome e del nome di Arlecchino). In "L'Ultima Risata" Joker è convinto di star morendo e decide di finire in bellezza la sua carriera criminale, avvelenando con il suo gas tutti i detenuti di un carcere chiamato The Slab ''e poi deturpa monumenti pubblici con la sua faccia. Il presidente degli USA Lex Luthor manda così i suoi uomini a uccidere il pagliaccio, che ,come risposta, manda i suoi uomini a uccidere Luthor. Black Canary scopre però che la tac fatta al Joker era falsa e che il dottore voleva solo usarlo per scatenare il caos. Harley Quinn si arrabbia dopo che il clown cerca di farla restare incinta senza sposarla e aiuta gli eroi a creare una cura per il gas di Joker. Nella confusione che si crea si crede che Killer Croc abbia divorato Tim Drake ed infine Nightwing trova il clown e lo picchia fino a farlo morire. Batman riporta però in vita la sua nemesi con un CPR. Durante ''Terra di Nessuno Joker uccide la seconda moglie del commissario Gordon ,mentre essa cercava di salvare dei bambini presi in ostaggio dal clown. Batman arresta il pagliaccio che si arrende subito e non ride come il suo solito. Questo non ferma però le beffe verso Gordon che gli spara alla rotula. Joker dichiara di non poter più camminare e dice che James ha vendicato la sorte della figlia Barbara Gordon, per poi ridere in modo maniacale. Nella saga di Superman "Imperatore Joker", Joker diventa pressocché onnipotente rubando i poteri a Mxyzptlk e facendo fare a Batman la fine di Prometo, che viene continuamente ucciso da un'aquila e poi ritorna in vita per subire la stessa sorte. Superman riesce però a liberarsi al nuovo mondo creato dal clown a sua immagine e somiglianza e affronta il clown, aiutato da Spettro e da Mxyzptlk. Alla fine il clown perde e Superman fa tornare tutto alla normalità. Quando Hush giunge in città ,Enigmista assume il clown tra i criminale del suo esercito ,ma esso si ritrova a ritirarsi. Quando Jason torna in vita, il ragazzo afferma che in realtà Joker non è pazzo ,ma fa solo finta di esserlo e cerca di obbligare Batman a sparare alla sua nemesi. Bruce rifiuta ,ma lancia un Batarang ben assestato al ragazzo, sconfiggendolo. Alla fine di Crisi Infinita, il Joker uccide Alexander Luthor. In Batman #655 un falso Batman spara in fronte a Joker. Dopo un intervento chirurgico che lo costringe ad avere un eterno sorriso e a non parlare in modo coerente, Joker torna nel numero #663 mandando Harley Quinn a uccidere i suoi vecchi scagnozzi, rivelando di essere diventato immune al suo gas. Coutdown In Coutdown #50 ''Jimmy Olsen intervista Joker in carcere sull'omicido di Duela Dent, che aveva chiamato se stessa la figlia del Joker. Il Joker afferma di non avere nessuna figlia ,ma dice che lui crede nell'esistenza dei multiuniversi. La sua prima apparizione del Joker in questa saga è in ''Batman #655. Salvation Run ... ... ... Batman R.I.P. Dopo che un falso Batman gli spara in fronte, Joker è obbligato a sorridere sempre e rimanendo con una visibile cicatrice. Quando Dr. Hurt decide di uccidere Batman, Joker lo aiuta a combattere il Pipistrello, affrontando il Batman di Zur-En-Arrh. Quando realizza che Dr. Hurt ha però ucciso Batman, va in escandescenza e si allea con Dick Grayson (il nuovo Batman) e Damian Wayne (il nuovo Robin)l, prima nelle vesti di Sexton (uno scrittore assassino, che si rivelerà essere poi stato ucciso dallo stesso Joker che gli ha rubato l'identità). Quando si scopre che Batman è ancora vivo, i tre eroi di Gotham e il clown riescono a battere dr. Hurt, che viene poi apparentemente ucciso dallo stesso Joker, che lo picchia a sangue, gli innietta il gas del Joker e lo seppellisce ancora vivo. Sirene di Gotham City e oltre ... ... ... Le Facce della Morte Il Joker viene reintrodotto in "The New 52" come un killer professionista spietato. Nel primo volume della serie ,dopo uno scontro con Batman, Joker finisce ad Arkham Asylum dove ,dopo aver parlato brevemente con un nuovo criminale di nome Dollmaker, si fa asportare la faccia da quest'ultimo. Successivamente il Joker è dato per morto da tutti tranne che da Batman. Dopo aver avuto la notizia ,Harley Quinn, tradisce la Suicide Squad e va a vendicare la morte del Joker. Morte della Famiglia Il Joker ritorna ,rivelandosi ancora in vita, dopo essersi riattaccato la faccia con delle cinture. Dopo aver ucciso il sindaco (come nella sua prima apparizione in assoluto) Joker si rincontra con Batman in un impianto chimico dove rivela all'Uomo Pipistrello il suo vero scopo: quello di uccidere l'intera Bat-famiglia. Egli rapisce poi Alfred e ,apparentemente, lo uccide con un martello. Il Joker dopo rinchiude Harley Quinn in un dungeon pieno di scheletri di donne con i vari costumi usati da Harley Quinn. Il Joker ,dopo, attaca ancora la famiglia di Batman organizzando un matrimonio fittizio con Batgirl e rapendo Damian e altri membri. A ognuno di essi da poi un vassoio d'argento dal contenuto sconosciuto e un piccolo libro contenente i segreti della Bat-family. Joker dopo invita Batman ad Arkham Asylum per rivendicare il suo trono (una sedia elettrica). Joker assembla dopo una "Corte Reale" costituita da Pinguino, Due Facce, Enigmista e dei pazienti di Arkham vestiti da Superman, Aquaman o Wonder Woman. Batman si risveglia poi in un tavolo con tutti i membri della Bat-famiglia legati e incappucciati. Joker toglie dopo i cappucci mostrando bende insaguinate e apre i vassoi che contengono i volti dei membri della Bat-family. Joker poi spiega a Batman che si è tagliato la faccia per mostrargli che lui ,anche se senza la faccia, nel profondo è sempre se stesso. Batman scappa mentre vede i membri della Bat-famiglia impazziti combattere fra di loro. Dopo una battaglia contro Joker, Batman lo butta giù dalla cascata e ,apparentemente, lo uccide mentre il suo volto viene spinto via dalla corrente. Eric Border Fine del Gioco Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman e Flash attaccano Batman (che ricorre ad una tuta meccanica per fermarli). Dopo averli sconfitti scopre ,con orrore, che i suoi alleati sono vittime della tossina di Joker, una nuova tossina potenziata e più letale. Gli eroi vengono successivamente poi presi sotto le cure dell'ARGUS. Dopo che la Justice League avvelenata con la tossina di Joker attacca Gotham City, Batman visita il manicomio di Arkham per trovare informazioni. Qui però trova solo Eric Border, che si rivela essere nientemeno che il Joker, rigenerato. Il clown cerca di uccidere Bruce con il suo veleno, ma il Cavaliere Oscuro riesce a liberarsi dalla trappola della sua nemesi. Joker, infatti, è tornato in città desideroso di vendetta nei confronti di Batman, che cerca informazioni sulla sua nemesi, scoprendo dal criminale Crazy Quilt che Joker è stato esposto ad una versione primordiale della Pozza di Lazzaro che scorre ancora nelle sue vene e per questo è capace di restare giovane e di rigenerarsi, insomma, il ciò lo rende immortale. Gordon ,intanto, trova una vecchia foto e scopre che Joker era presente in essa, cosa impossibile. Successivamente Gordon viene attaccato dal clown principe del crimine che lo avvelena con il suo gas e che gli conficca un'ascia nel petto. .... ... ... Aspetto Joker è un uomo alto e smilzo (anche se alcuni disegnatori lo mostrano come un uomo alto e muscoloso, quasi quanto Batman). In alcune interpretazioni del clown principe del crimine ha delle cicatrici sul volto (procurate in modi diversi a seconda della storia, di solito fatte da un batarang dello stesso Batman o dallo stesso Joker) che hanno la forma di un sorriso. In altre versioni invece il clown ha una paralisi facciale che lo lascia in un perenne sorriso, anche se (come rivelato nel primo volume di Batman) lui dentro è costantemente triste. Il clown ha la pelle bianca, i capelli verdi e gli occhi verdi, diventati così o per colpa del trucco o per colpa di una caduta in una vasca di agenti chimici in uno scontro con Batman quando era il criminale Cappuccio Rosso, a seconda della storia. In The New 52 il clown si fa tagliare di netto la faccia dal criminale Dollmaker e la ruba a distanza di un anno nel commissariato di Gotham facendo strage di poliziotti e riattacandosela con una spillatrice. Il clown indossa un vestito viola e una camicia bianca con un gilet verde, mentre nella nuova versione una tuta da meccanico. Poteri e Abilità *Genio del male, strategia e manipolazione *Formidabile resistenza a qualunque tipo di dolore e torture *È considerato il killer più pericoloso del mondo *Abile torturatore *Formidabile tiratore con qualunque arma ed esperto lanciatore di carte, pugnali *Eccezionale forza, agilità e riflessi Arsenale tecnologico di gadget mortali clowneschi e armi tecnologiche non-convenzionali *Fisiologia modificata. *È immune ai gas velenosi e alle tossine *Genio della chimica, ingegneria, informatica, meccanica e psicologia *Talento combattivo con qualunque oggetto (ad esempio una penna, una matita o un bicchiere) *Formidabile escapologo *Eccellente ballerino *Formidabile nel combattimento corpo a corpo *Grande volontà e determinazione *Esperto in esplosivi e armi di ogni tipo In altri Media Televisione Batman (1966 Serial) Vedi: Joker (George Romero) '' Birds Of Prey ''Vedi: Joker (Roger Stoneburner) '' Gotham ''Vedi: Jerome Valeska Da quanto rivelato da Bruno Heller, il Joker comparirà con l'avanzare della serie. Prima della sua apparizione ufficiale, però, in ogni episodio apparirà un personaggio con uno o più tratti rconducibili al Joker, ma solo uno alla fine si rivelerà quello vero. Nel primo episodio pilota compare un giovane comico con una giacca viola (segno tipico del Joker) che intrattiene Fish Mooney, durante la scena in cui Fish scopre del tradimento di Oswald Cobblepot. Inoltre ,nel teaser trailer "The Good, The Evil, The Beginning" si può sentire la sua risata e si può vedere un riferimento a lui, il sangue del corpo ricorda un sorriso e le teste di Gordon e Bullock riflesse sopra di esso sembrano rappresentare due occhi, formando così la faccia del Joker (molto simile a quella che compare in alcune immagini promozionali del film "Il Cavaliere Oscuro" del 2008 con Heath Ledger nei panni del folle maniaco omicida). In un'altra immagine promozionale della serie compare un cartellone al neon di un casinò raffigurante la carta del jolly, il simbolo del Joker. In una versione alternativa del già citato teaser trailer compare uno stralcio di giornale dal titolo "War Hero Makes Detective" con una scritta in rosso sopra che recita "Welcome Home"; probabilmente col Joker e con lo stesso carattere usato per l'immagine promozionale di Joker che scrive "Why So Serious?!", suggerendo che sia stato scritto dal clown. Nella prima stagione fa poi il suo debutto il personaggio di Jerome anche se solo come antagonista minore. Nella seconda stagione ha più importanza essendo il capo dei Maniax e l'antagonista secondario del primo arco della stagione. Nonostante la sua morte nella terza puntata per mano di Theo Galavan in tutto il resto della stagione (e nella terza) vi sono riferimenti a lui, camei del suo corpo in criogenesi e apparizioni del suo culto. Nella terza stagione viene riportato in vita rivelandosi l'antagonista principale del primo arco narrativo assieme a Jervis Tetch. Serie Animate The Adventures of Batman Joker appare come un nemico ricorrente della serie del 1969 The Adventures of Batman ''e appare ,assieme a Pinguino, il nemico dei due episodi del 1972 ''Scooby Doo incontra Batman. Super Friends Joker doveva apparire come cattivo principale e membro della Legione del Destino ,ma dato che The Adventures of Batman ''ne deteneva già i diritti, il clown non venne introdotto fino all'episodio "''The Wild Cat". Batman: La Serie Animata Vedi: Joker (DC Animated Universe) Justice League Joker appare come un membro della Injustice Gang dopo l'arresto di Copperhead e arruola degli adolescenti mutanti come scagnozzi. Batman Beyond 40 anni nel futuro, il Joker è ormai morto, ucciso da Tim Drake sotto l'effetto del gas del Joker. Esistono però dei ragazzi che seguono le orme del criminale ,i Jokerz, capitanati da J-Man (che indossa un costume quasi identico a quello del Joker). Il cadavere di Joker è inoltre presente nella prova di iniziazione ai Jokerz. Batman Beyond: Il Ritorno di Joker Joker ha piantato nel passato un chip a Tim Drake, che diventa il nuovo Joker. Bruce non vuole che Terry affronti la sua vecchia nemesi ,ma alla fine il nuovo Batman si rivela degno della storica nemesi di Batman, distruggendo il chip del Joker e distruggendo una volta per tutte il clown (anche se nella serie a fumetti del 2013 della serie animata alcune volte Tim diventa di nuovo Joker e per questo vive ad Arkham). The Batman Vedi: Joker (The Batman) The Brave and The Bold Vedi: Joker (The Brave And The Bold) Young Justice Vedi: Joker (Young Justice) Il clown appare come un membro della Injustice League e sembra molto più giovane rispetto la sua controparte del fumetto. MAD Vedi: Il Joker (MAD) '' Il Joker appare in vari episodi della serie no-sense "MAD" e viene anche citato varie volte. Appare prima con l'aspetto che aveva nella serie degli anni '60 e poi con l'aspetto che gli ha dato Hath Ledger in "Il Cavaliere Oscuro". Film Batman (1989) ''Vedi: Joker (Jack Nicholson) Il Cavaliere Oscuro (2008) Vedi: Joker (Heath Ledger) DC Extended Universe Vedi: Il Joker (Jared Leto) Videogiochi * Batman: The Caped Crusader, sviluppato da Ocean Software (1988) * Batman - The Movie, sviluppato da Ocean Software (1989) * Batman, sviluppato da NuMega (1990) * Batman: Return of the Joker, sviluppato da Sunsoft (1991-1992) * Batman: The Animated Series, sviluppato da Konami (1993) * The Adventures of Batman and Robin, sviluppato da Konami, Clockwork Tortoise e Novotrade (1994) * Batman Beyond: Return Of The Joker, sviluppato da Kemco (2000) * Batman: Chaos in Gotham, sviluppato da Ubisoft (2001) * Batman: Gotham City Racer, sviluppato da Ubisoft (2001) * Batman: Vengeance, sviluppato da Ubisoft (2001) * Justice League: Injustice for All, sviluppato da Saffire (2002) * Batman: Dark Tomorrow, sviluppato da HotGen (2003) * Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu, sviluppato da Ubisoft Montreal (2003) (cameo) (tranne nella versione per Game Boy Advance) * Lego Batman, sviluppato da Traveller's Tales (2008) * Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, sviluppato da Midway Amusement Games e Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment (2008) * Il cavaliere oscuro (2008) * Batman: Arkham Asylum, sviluppato da Rocksteady Studios (2009) * Batman: Guardiano di Gotham (2010) * DC Universe Online, sviluppato da Sony Online Austin (2011) * Batman: Arkham City, sviluppato da Rocksteady Studios (2011) * Batman: Arkham City Lockdown , sviluppato da NetherRealm Studios (2011) * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, sviluppato da Traveller's Tales (2012) * Injustice: Gods Among Us, sviluppato da NetherRealm Studios (2013) * Batman: Arkham Origins, sviluppato da Warner Bros. Games Montréal (2013) * ''Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate'', sviluppato da Armature Studio (2013) * ''Batman & The Flash: Hero Run'' (2014) * ''LEGO Batman 3: Gotham e oltre'', sviluppato da Traveller's Tales (2014) * Infinite Crisis, sviluppato dalla Turbine Inc. (2015) * ''Batman: Arkham Knight'', sviluppato da Rocksteady Studios (2015) * ''DC Legends'', sviluppato dalla Warner Bros. Entertainment (2016) * ''Injustice 2'', sviluppato da NetherRealm Studios (2017) Curiosità *Nelle prime traduzioni italiane dei primi numeri il Joker era chiamato '''Jolly, il nome più comune in Italia della carta del Giullare. Galleria Vedi Joker/Galleria Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Cattivi Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Pazienti dell'Arkham Asylum Categoria:Corte del Joker